Dreaming Aurora
Prologue Once upon a time, a witch laid a curse which cast a princess into an eternal slumber. One day a young man appeared, intending to awake her. But then, a voice whispers "Awaken the princess from her sleep? What a cruel thing to do! For what if the princess wishes not to receive the kiss of awakening, but rather to continue to sleep forever?" Story Fakir is trying to persuade Mytho not to wish for his emotions back despite Duck’s determination to return his heart. Meanwhile, a ballet company called Eleki Troupe has arrived in town to perform Sleeping Beauty of which the ballet school goes to watch practice later that day. During practice, Paulamoni who is the lead in the play asks to see one of the students dance and picks Duck however she refuses in panic and runs away. Later, Paulamoni is worried and feels she cannot act as Aurora in the performance well. She is encouraged by her husband Paulo later that night. The next day whilst the school watches her practice, she does so with renewed enjoyment. Paulamoni requests to observe Duck dance on stage. Rue suggests Mytho dance the Pas de Deux with Duck, but Fakir immediately volunteers to dance with her instead. Although their conversation and his tone of voice were not very polite during their dance, Duck blushed intensely when Fakir held her against his chest and in the air. After dancing, Duck sees a shard of Mytho’s heart and chases after it only for it to run away from her. Becoming Princess Tutu, Duck runs after the shard only to find it doesn’t wish to return and is afraid. In fear, it tries to attack her with a sword however she returns the shard to Mytho who begins screaming upon it returning to him causing Fakir and Rue to panic. Fakir takes Mytho away where Mytho admits he is scared of Princess Tutu. Duck who is looking after transforming into a duck overhears this and runs away. Coming across water she turns into a girl and cries upon knowing Mytho is in pain, wondering if she should have returned his heart or not. Trivia *Subtitle: Sleeping Beauty: Prologue *Almost all the music, except Mytho and Fakir talking in the beginning, is from Sleeping Beauty in this episode. *The German Dornröschen translates literally to "Thorn Rose". Sleeping Beauty refers to Mytho, who really has been asleep so far. Dornröschen, on the other hand, hints that even something that looks beautiful can sting - much like Mytho getting his feelings back. *Having the male and female lead have similar names was common in one theatre tradition, (Of course, referring to Paulo and Paulamoni.) *Our first hint that the animal thing isn't normal. *The names of Edel's jewels: Dream, hope, adventure, mystery, author's convenience (or artistic licence). *Notice how brutal Fakir and Duck's pas de deux is. Contrast to both Rue and Mytho, as well as Fakir later. (Or for that matter, the professionals.) *The Heart Shard of Fear manifests a replica of the Prince's Sword. Music *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act II, No.14, Variation II - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Faerie" *Tchaikovsky: Sleeping Beauty Act I - "Waltz of the Flowers" *Same: Same: Act III - "Puss in Boots and The White Cat" *Same: Same: Act I - "Waltz of the Flowers" (intro) *Same: Same: Prologue, Introduction (central section) *Same: Same: Act I - "Rose Adagio" (ending) *Same: Same: Prologue, Introduction Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes